


Handcuffs and Corsets

by phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Gerard Way, Dirty Talk, Frerard, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Frank Iero, im sorry jesus, oh god how do i tag this, overstim, s i n, sin - Freeform, squirming, squirming sounds so weird I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme/pseuds/phangirl_dressed_like_a_gay_meme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JES IF YOU READ THIS I WILL HIT YOU WITH A VOLLEYBALL YOU ARE A DEAD MAN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME</p>
<p>*clears throat* anyways</p>
<p>Basically just kinky Frerard smut. I wrote it during math class as usual. I'm sorry mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs and Corsets

Gerard took a deep breath and stepped into the living room, where Frank was busy playing the guitar. Gee had bought this outfit on a whim, and he wasn't sure if Frank would be into it. He was dressed in thigh-high black stockings with lace, as well as garters, and black lacy panties. He was also wearing a matching corset, which was the part he was afraid Frank would think was weird. He stood against the doorframe in silence looking at the floor, waiting for Frank to notice him on his own. Frank continued playing the guitar peacefully, and then he happened to look up. Gerard heard the music suddenly stop, then a small gasp from Frank. Frank got up and slowly walked towards Gerard, and as he came closer he could see that Gee was wearing black sparkly eyeliner.

"Do you like it?" Gerard asked nervously, biting his lip.

"I don't like it," Frank replied, and Gerard felt his stomach drop. Shit, he had fucked up. He knew Frank would think it was weird. He was about to apologize when Frank cut him off. "I love it," he growled, putting his hands on Gee's hips and pulling him closer.

Gerard let out a sigh of relief, then a small whimper when he felt Frank's thumbs tracing circles on his hips. "Should we take this elsewhere?" Gee purred, playfully rolling his R slightly. Frank groaned and nodded, feeling his erection growing fast. Frank pulled Gerard into a kiss and they twirled down the hall to the bedroom.

"Cuff me," Gerard said breathily in between kisses, feeling the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Frank pushed Gee to the bed and quickly opened the drawer of the bedside table, grabbing a pair of handcuffs. He cuffed Gerard's wrists together above his head and dropped the key on the table next to him. He decided to get rid of his own clothes first, he wanted to look at Gerard in that outfit as long as he could. He sat on Gerard's hips and slowly lifted his shirt up and off. Gerard bucked his hips up very intentionally, giggling when Frank let out a small yelp.

"In a playful mood, are we," Frank snarled, leaning forward to whisper in Gerard's ear. "Well, you won't be laughing for very long." Gerard felt a shiver go down his spine. Frank stood up briefly to get out of his pants, figuring he would just take off his boxers when he actually needed to. "Now, let's work on these clothes of yours."

Frank lifted Gerard up and slowly undid the clasps of the corset, running his fingers carefully down Gerard's back. Gerard lifted his arms up to make this easier, and Frank finally released Gerard from the corset, tossing somewhere over his shoulder. He pushed Gerard back down and started on his lower half. Frank unfastened the garters and pulled down the lace of the stockings to leave kisses on Gerard's inner thighs. He pulled the stockings down Gerard's legs, then went back up to Gee's panties. "And what are we going to do with this, hm?" Frank asked sarcastically, tapping lightly on Gerard's erection. He casually made circles around the tip through the thin cloth, watching with a smirk as Gee writhed and squirmed. "Should I just jerk you off? Or maybe give you a blowjob? Maybe I could eat you out. How about I finger you until you cum, then fuck you into oblivion? That last one sounds like a lot of fun. What do you think, Gee? You want me to play with your prostate, then fuck you into the mattress? Make you cum twice in one night like the whore you are?"

Gerard nodded frantically, already feeling intensely pleasured from Frank teasing him.   
"Please, please just do something, please Frankie, I need to cum."

"Alright, alright, just be patient you little slut," Frank crooned, slowly pulling Gerard's and casting them aside. Gerard was already leaking precome, and he shivered when the cold air of the room hit him. Frank reached for the bedside table again to get a condom and some lube. Frank drizzled lube over his fingers and rubbed it slightly, then pressed a finger to Gerard's entrance. Gerard gasped at the sudden touch, but quickly relaxed as Frank circled his rim, then pushed a finger into him. Frank was still sitting on Gerard's legs and his hands were cuffed, so Gee couldn't move except for squirming around, which was Frank's intention because it was a huge turn on for him. "Oh god, you look so hot writhing around like that," Frank moaned, searching for Gee's prostate. He added a second finger, still dirty talking. "You love it, don't you? Being pinned down and played with? I bet you do, slut."

"Yes, fuck, I love it," Gerard cried out, and then he felt his prostate get hit. "Fuck, Frankie, right there!" Gee shrieked, arching his back.

"I think I'll have some fun with this," Frank said with a grin, and he lightly tapped one finger against Gerard's prostate. He went silent, enjoying the quiet sounds coming from Gerard's mouth. He started moving his fingers in circles, massaging Gerard's spot. Gee moaned louder, biting his lip. Frank started thrusting his fingers harder and faster, then added a third. He stopped thrusting his fingers and just pressed his fingers onto Gee's prostate, slowly rubbing it.

That was it for Gee. He moaned loudly as he released onto himself, savoring every moment as Frank worked him through his orgasm. "Ugh, fuck Frankie, that was so good," Gerard said, breathing heavily. But he knew the night wasn't over yet. 

Frank took off his boxers, finally freeing his cock. "I'm gonna pound you so fucking hard," Frank snarled. "You won't be able to walk for a week, you're gonna be so fucking wrecked." Gerard moaned, already feeling himself getting hard again just from Frank's words. Frank rolled a condom on, pouring lube onto his cock and stroking himself a few times. Gerard suddenly felt Frank's hands on his hips as he was flipped over onto his stomach and his bottom half was lifted up. Frank thrusted into him, then almost completely pulled out before slamming back in. Gerard cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as Frank hit his overstimulated prostate immediately. Frank grabbed Gerard's legs, pushing them open wider and pressing Gee's face into the mattress as he fucked him senseless.

Gerard could feel himself getting close already. He always loved it when Frank was rough with him like this. Gerard felt Frank's fingers in his hair, pulling his head up. "Squirm for me," Frank commanded. Gee immediately obliged, writhing around and grinding his hips back onto Frank's cock. Frank moaned as Gerard pushed against him, and he could feel himself getting closer. He grabbed Gerard's hips tightly, probably leaving marks, and slammed mercilessly into him. Gerard came onto the bed beneath him, practically screaming in overstimulated pleasure. Frank didn't last much longer, groaning and fucking Gee through his orgasm.

Frank pulled out of Gerard, who immediately collapsed. Frank tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash, then grabbed the key and unlocked Gerard's handcuffs. Gee whined quietly and crawled under the blankets, pulling Frank back into the bed next to him. The cuddled together, Frank playing with Gerard's hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
